


I’m going to let them loose on you.

by Fandomficgalore



Category: Captain America, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), bucky burns, james burns - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Smut, a lot of smut, dub-con, non-con, strapped down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore
Summary: The three of you are on a mission which sucked as you hated both the Cap and the Winter Solider. Things do not go as planned and you have been kidnapped.  This is two part.





	1. Chapter 1

Three hydra agents had you blocked into a corner. With only two bullets left if your gun, you had to think fast.   
“A little help here assholes”   
“Langauge!” Cap ordered through your comms.   
You huffed and shot one of the hydra agents in the middle of the head. Bullseye you thought to yourself. 

CRASH 

The other two Hydra agents were knocked out by the Caps shield.   
“Better late than never ass wipes” You loved being an Avenger, you lived for it but Cap and the Winter soldier constantly annoyed you. 

“I thought you were the big badass spy who didn’t need our help” Bucky chuckled at you.   
Smirking you walked over to them, picking up Steve’s shield on the way.   
“Maybe if I have this, I wouldn’t need you two,” Walking towards the doors the men had entered, your stomach dropped. You heard a clicking noise in the background. This couldn’t be good. 

Stopping yourself, you put up your hand to stop the men behind you. However, they didn’t listen. They never did. They always thought they were superior to you being super soldiers and all. Even though you did not have super strength, speed, you did have heightened senses. But that did not matter to these men though. 

You stayed still. You knew something was going to happen. You could someone’s footsteps from the other side of the door. The door slowly opened and a can roll in. 

“Get down!” Steve shouted.   
Smoke filled the air and your lungs so quickly it nearly gave you a heartattack. You couldn’t see, you couldn’t hear. A black void started to wash over your entire body. 

Blinking, you opened your eyes to a bright white light being shinned into your eyes.   
“What the fuck?” You said to no one in particular. Getting you, you were forced back down by some sort of restraints to your wrists. Looking at your body, you noticed you had been strapped down to a medical chair with your legs lifted up in footrest which made you spread your legs open. What you did not notice at first was that you were naked. Completely naked. 

The door to your left opened and a Hydra agent walked in.   
“Miss y/n, I see you are comfortable.” The man laughed. “You are probably wondering where Captain America and Winter Soldier are y/n”   
“No not really” You scuffed at him.   
The man laughed again.   
“I will let you in on a little secret, they are in this building but you are going to like this. You see, we knew the men had information. Information that would be valuable to Hydra...See you have been knocked for a few hours, and the soldiers well they wouldn’t talk. No matter how much we tortured them” This guy was doing your head in now and you wanted your gun so badly.   
“So I came up with a plan, inject them with sex pollen and let them loose on you.” the only thing that crossed your mind was what the hell was sex pollen. 

“Gaurd!” the man shouted behind him and in walked Cap and Bucky. “Now y/n you see sex pollen will literally drive someone insane unless they have sex and reach a climax. That is only when you inhale it. When it is injected into the bloodstream directly...well I will let you find out that rest” 

The man walked away and left you naked, in the same room with two very horny super soldiers. 

“y/n...we are so sorry...we won't be able to control ourselves for much longer” The cap pleaded with your eyes and his words. You knew this wasn’t their fault. They had been trained to never break. 

“Hurry up and get it over with.”

Bucky nodded towards Steve and edged towards you. His metal arm was on your right leg, stroking up and down. The coldness from the arm sent a shiver up to your core. It surprised you but he was gentle with you. 

“Bucky, hurry up. I can’t…” Bucky nodded. His metal arm ran in between your thighs and to your core. In a needy way, he slipped two fingers into your folds. He dipped his fingers into your core, sliding in and out. He was drugged but still wanted to make it enjoyable for you. Or at least try. His fingers slipped in and out of you faster and faster, he had a hunger about him. He wanted you to cum. 

“Buck.” you whimpered.   
“Cum for me doll” you did just that. Your muscles tightened around his metal fingers, trying to touch him. You remembered you were strapped down. Bucky looked at you with a heat in his eyes. Before you could regain your composure, he entered with such a force, it took your breath away. .

Bucky was desperately trying to reach his peak. Cupping your breasts he used them as leverage to pull himself further into you. Bucky was setting a fast pace, one that was not slowing down any time soon. 

Growling, he cupped your breasts tighter, his hips were pushing into you harder. Faster. Deeper. Faster. Hitting the right spot. The spot made you see stars. The spot that he kept hitting over and over with his thick hard cock. 

Whimpering, you also wanted the same thing as Bucky. However, you couldn’t move. Being strapped down was the worst feeling in the world right now. You wanted to touch the man that was inside of you so badly. 

Bucky’s hand moved to your hair and he pulled. Hard. Thrusting into you, he grunted into your ear. That was one of your weakness, a man moaning into your ear. It was sending you over the edge a bit quicker than you wanted. 

Bucky was still at your ear, moaning, grunting. As his cock was sliding in and out of you, you could tell he was close. His pace had changed. He thrusts had become more forceful.

“y/n” a cry came from Bucky’s lips. 

Out of breath, he fell on top of you. You hadn't come, and this was not on. You knew he was drugged but leaving you like this was a nightmare within a nightmare. 

“Move!” The Cap ordered. 

Turning your head, you saw Cap had his cock in his hand, biting his lip.


	2. 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary; The three of you are on a mission which sucked as you hated both the Cap and the Winter Solider. Things do not go as planned and you have been kidnapped. 
> 
> I'm mean and a tease so have a drabble.

Steve approached you, not with caution and not with lust. It was for survival. It sacred you slightly, but you understood. 

Pushing Bucky out of the way. He had no mercy at the moment.

Towering over you, he took Bucky’s previous position.

Moving his mouth to your ear he whispered.

“I’m so sorry”

You nodded. Accepting it wasn’t their fault, but my god, you needed him. You needed to cum. Bucky had left you with blue balls and you were aching.

Without hesitation, Steve pushed into you. You gasped, he and Bucky were about the same length but he was thicker. Oh my god so much thicker.

He grabbed onto your legs and used them as leverage to thrust himself harder into you. Grunting. You never heard noises like this come from the Captain. It was animalistic and it turns you on even more. Wrapping his big strong hands around the straps on your legs, Steve pulled lightly and they flung across the room. He did the same to your wrist registrants and you gasped and how turned on you were from this simple action. Why the fuck couldn’t Bucky do that you thought to your self. Steve wrapped his arms around your back and picked you up. Hungrily he walked over to the nearest wall and pushed you up against it.

Your knee’s buckled. Steve lifted both of your legs, pushing his hips harder into yours.

“Buck, hold her right leg” Steve ordered.

Bucky without thinking did exactly what his best friend requested of him. Bucky pushed your leg against the wall.

Steve’s free hand seized your wrist and lifted them above your head. Grunting, Steve had a better angle to fuck you deeper. Your core became wetter, you could hear the sound of your juices flowing, enticing Steve to fuck you harder.

A cold metal hand went to your clit and started to rub in circles. Locking eyes with Bucky, he smirked. Looking down you saw he was hard again. Surely the pollen should have been fucked out of him now.

Steve noticed you weren’t paying to him and he grunted, pushing into with a force you had never felt before. The force pushed Bucky’s hand harder into you. Squirming, beneath the two men, your vision became hazy. Your breathing was shallow. Twitching you need to cum, hard. Steve knew your body was reacting but in a way, he never saw before.

You got his attention and knew something was wrong. He thrust into you, he couldn’t stop himself. You felt your walls contract around him. Pain surged through your body.

“STOP” screaming at the top of your lungs. He couldn’t once he started, he couldn’t stop.

“y/n….I...can’t…”

You knew it was the truth. Nodding, you accepted it still wasn't his fault.

Heat rose from your body, not in a good way. A stringing sensation started to creep up over you.

Steve was still inside of you, pumping away as his life depended on it. His thrust became sloppier and deeper. You could your pleasure coming closer.

Every time your walls clenched a sharp pain overcame your body.

Your vision was becoming dark. Too dark.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Drabble this is definitely a series now haha

Blinking, you held your head. It was throbbing with pain. Looking around, you where in a new room and had a white robe on. Some decency at last you thought. Steve and Bucky were nowhere to be seen. 

The last thing you remembered was Steve fucking your brains out and a sudden pain all over your body. Hydra had some really fucked up ideas to get information you thought. 

The door to the cell opened. A lady in a lab coat walked in with a tray full of needles. 

“Get away from me!” You screamed. Trying to get her attention.   
She pointed towards the cot placed in the corner of the room. You knew it was pointless putting up a fight so you sat down. 

The women came over with a needle about 5 inches long. 

“Arm” she demanded. You begrudgingly held your left arm up. She rolled up your sleeve and poked the needle a vain. 

It didn’t hurt. It was only a needle. You’ve shot, stabbed, thrown against walls. A needle wasn’t going to hurt. The liquid in the needle went into your bloodstream a lot quicker than you thought.   
You could feel the drug work up your arm and towards your heart. It was a warm, stinging feeling. Nothing you have ever thought before. The women left the cell quicker than she came in. 

Hugging you laid down on the cot. There is nothing you could do. So you decided to try and get some sleep. 

The warm sand beneath your feet and in between your toes made you feel safe. The sound of the waves crashing on the nearby rocks was heaven to your ears. The sun shone on your face. Warming your cheeks. Walking along the beach you had no care in the world. You were home. Breathing in the sea salt air, you never wanted the feeling to end. 

You heard laughter in the distance. Looking you saw two men. Steve and Bucky. Laughing and not having a care in the world you walked over to join them. As soon as they noticed you. Steve wrapped an arm around your shoulders. Bucky moved some loose strands of hair and tucked them behind your ear. Smiling you didn’t know what was happening. They were touching you with care and love. Steve’s hand travelled down your back and cupped your ass. Gasping you all laughed. 

Stabbing pain took over your heart. 

Gasping awake the pain was real. It was in the middle of your cheat. Trying to catch your breath. You panicked. What the hell was going on. 

Hours passed, or was it days. You weren’t sure at this point. It may even be a couple of minutes but boredom set in very quickly when you have nothing to do. 

A meal was passed through the door. If that’s what you can call it. It was a brown sludge and a cup of water. Eating and drinking didn’t pass the time either. 

You decided to work out. 100 crunches. 100 press ups. 100 bicycle crunches. You started to work out a sweat. The faster you did your workout the sharper the pain in your chest arrives. 

You were fit as someone who wasn’t a super soldier could be. You shouldn’t be having these pains. It obviously had to do with the drugs. But what? What kind of things could of done this. Every time your heart rate rises the pain returned. 

Sitting on the floor you decided to end your work out early. 

Closing your eyes and taking a few deep breaths you decided to mediate.   
Your senses are heightened so maybe you could listen to footsteps or maybe someone talking. Get an idea of what was happening. It wasn’t anything special about your senses. It’s just something your family over the years developed and passed down. 

Focusing you heard light footsteps. A lady maybe. They were not heavy enough for a man and the person was wearing high heels. They stopped.   
You took another breath. 

“Any developments from agent y/n” you recognised that voice. 

“No sir, she is now sat in her room. Doing nothing” a soft voiced women said with a hint of fear. 

“She is never doing nothing...go get her and put her in the lab again...we need to break the super soldiers” 

Flinging your eyes open. You knew that voice. But you couldn’t place it.


	4. Three

Being escorted down a lonely, cold, corridor, your mind was racing at where you knew that voice from. You were stopped in front of a lab and pushed in, Bucky and Steve were already waiting inside for you. 

Looking down, they didn’t want to acknowledge that you were there, or what was happening. The hydra agent from before emerged from behind you and stood in the middle of the three of you. Chuckling to himself. He ordered a nurse from behind a two-way mirror to come forward through a door. She had a needle in her hand, with a different coloured liquid into the drugs she gave you early. 

“Give it to…Captain America…Agent Barnes sits in the corner of the room!” the hydra agent ordered. Shakily, Steve gave his arm over to the nurse, and Bucky sat in the corner. The drug must have been potent because Steve was instantly hard, even though he hated the effect it had on him. He eyes became hazed over with darkness, it didn’t scare you knew deep down that he wouldn’t hurt without being forced. No matter how much he annoyed you. 

The hydra agent was satisfied with this and turned his attention to Bucky from under his lap coat he produced a taser wand. 

“Captain America, I see you are fully prepared” the agent mocked him. “Now, when you are doing whatever you need to do to get the drugs out of your system. I will be asking some questions. If you don’t answer, I will give your partner here a shock on the cock” the hydra agent was now laughing at the top of his lungs, Bucky did not want Steve to break and was mentally preparing himself. 

Steve couldn’t control himself and freed his aching member, he started to stroke himself, with a bit of shame in his face, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. 

“Agent Y/L/N helped the Captain” when you didn’t move the Hydra agent zapped Bucky, he didn’t flinch, but you knew it must have hurt. 

Zap, 

He did it again and again. 

Bucky let out a little painful moan. You decided to walk towards Steve. Lowering yourself to your knees. Steve opened his eyes slightly and took an insight in front of him. You licked your lips just to help Steve more than trying to get a reaction out of him. 

He grabbed with both hands onto your head and pushed you down onto him. 

“So, Captain, where is the tesseract?” 

Steve ignored the agents’ question. 

Zap. Bucky grunted in pain. 

“Try again shall we, where is the tesseract?” 

Steve, with both his hand still on your head, his cock, deep down your throat without missing a stroke. “Seriously?” 

Zap. 

You started to gag on Steve’s cock as he pushed his hips into your mouth harder and bringing your head into his bones. You hiked your breath and tried to relax your throat. 

“Again, where is it?” The hydra was getting angry now, again Steve ignored him. 

Zap. 

Letting go of your head, Steve grabbed your shoulders and lifted you up onto your feet. He turned you both around, and your back was against the wall. He attacked your neck biting and kissing, leaving marks. 

A moan escaped your mouth very slightly. 

“I wouldn’t get her too excited, Captain” Steve back away from you. You both looked at the agent with utter confusion on your faces. “You don’t know, do you do?” The agent stared you down, you shook your head. 

Zap. 

This particular agent was a sadist, you thought to yourself. He edged towards you. You stood your ground, you were not going to back down to this man or any man for that matter. 

“That drug we gave you y/n.” He chuckled to himself. “Every time your heart rises, the drug intensifies the effect, making it 100 times faster, and for you to approach cardiac arrest…a lot quicker.” 

You wanted to punch the living daylights out of him. This is what was wrong with you. A stupid drug made your heart rate quicken. 

“Now you see, we knew both of these men, would not crack no matter what we did to them, so we decided to break you instead. The sex pollen though that was my idea, I wanted to torture all three of you.” He smirked and zapped Steve’s cock. Steve flinched only slightly. 

“Now, get back to it” He zapped Steve and walked back to Bucky and zapped him again as well. Both men look like anger had taken over their entire body. 

Steve went back to stroking himself, he looked away from you. 

“I said back to it” The agent lifted his taser and hit Bucky across the head with it. “FUCK EACH OTHER!” 

You walked over to Steve with pleading eyes, you knew he didn’t want to, but he had to save you all. You placed a gentle hand on his bicep, looking at your he wanted permission. You nodded, without missing a heartbeat the clothes you were wearing, are now ripped and on the floor. He pushed back, and your back went to the wall again. He hiked up your left leg and around his middles and slid into you. 

Thrusting in to, he wanted this over and done with to get the drug out of him. You tried your best to ignore what was happening and concentrate on your breathing, but it didn’t work as well as you want. The pain was still there, your breath had become shallow. Steve noticed. 

“Where is it y/n.” 

Zap. 

You tried to block the man out, but it was hard as you kept hearing him zap Bucky. 

“I..don” Your breath was caught, you couldn’t breath in or out. It was terrifying. 

Zap. 

“TELL ME Y/N” 

You wanted to grab onto your chest, Steve got a hold of your hands and lifted them above your head. Your throat tightened, from the lack of oxygen. You cried out for Steve, but only gasps left your mouth. You wanted to scream, shout, punch, do anything.


	5. Chapter four

Waking up, you knew a few hours had passed, or days, to be honest, you weren’t entirely sure, but time had passed that was certain. You were in a new room, and Steve and Bucky were there as well. Sitting on two cots. Not talking, blinking, just looking down at the floor. 

Stretching, you decided to get up from your cot. Both men looked at you. Guilt washed over both faces. You didn’t hate them, hell you didn’t even blame them it wasn’t their fault. 

“I don’t blame or hate you guys by the way” You whispered, making your way towards them. 

“At the end of the day, it’s not your fault, you did what you had to” Walking towards them and kneeling in between their cots, you placed a hand on top of one of theirs. You knew deep down in a million years they would never hurt a woman like this. 

“Just because we were drugged does not excuse our behaviour y/n” Steve whispered. 

Lowering your head, you hated the fact that they felt like this. It was not their fault at all. The boys would get on your nerves during missions, as they thought they knew best and in charge and the fact being super-soldiers did give them an upper hand when it came to fighting. But in this instance, you did care about them. You wanted to take their pain away. Take away their guilt. 

You moved onto Steve’s cot, next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He leaned into you and rested his head on your right shoulder. You looked over to Bucky. His head was lowered and you could tears swelling up in his eyes and rolling down his left cheek. You reached out your spare hand, he held onto it and started to rub the back of your hand with his thumb. You stayed like for hours. Not moving, not speaking, just holding each other. 

You were disturbed by food being pushed through the door. 

“I’ll get it, sweetheart” Bucky offered. 

When Bucky returned, all three of you looked at the brown sludge in front of you. All three of you looked at each other and silently agreed not to eat anything. 

It felt like hours had passed again, but it probably only a few minutes. You were still in silence for all three of you. Until Bucky cleared his throat. 

“I spy with my little eye...something...beginning with S.” 

“Is it Steve!” you shouted across to Bucky, he looked at you and chuckled. 

“Guys, seriously we are trapped and you playing eye spy” Steve questioned. 

“What do you expect us to do Cap” Bucky questioned. 

“Train...sleep...anything but that game.” 

You grabbed the blanket from Steve’s cot which you had claimed and laid across and threw it at him. It covered his head, and you could feel the eye roll from underneath the fabric. Both Bucky and you got up from the cots and stood up. Facing each other, you didn’t know if you had the energy to train, but you knew should. 

Bucky came and toward you, and threw a punch with his metal arm. You dodged him. 

“Oi, dickhead no punching with the metal arm. Not far” Bucky laughed and did it again and again. You dodged every single throw. On the fourth throw, you tripped on one of the cots, making you hit the ground with a massive thud. Steve walked towards you and offered you his hand. You took it, you lifted yourself up slightly, you kicked out your right leg and tripped up the Captain. He hit the ground. You lifted yourself up and stood above the Captain, one of your feet on each side of the Captain's hips. You felt an arm wrap around your middle, and you were thrown over Bucky’s shoulder. It was two against one, how was this fair? 

Bucky straddled your hips, with his right hand he slapped you. 

“Really Bucky a slap” you chuckled at him. “What are you a bitch?”

This egged him on, and with his right arm, he punched you in the face. As you face was resting to the right, you lifted your hips and hit his right shoulder. This made him fall back slightly. You grabbed your chance and pushed him off you. 

Standing up, you watched Bucky regain his composure. You could feel your heart rate rising but with nono pain this time. The drugs must be wearing off. 

Bucky stood up, and Steve joined his side, again why where they ganged up on you. Steve nodded to Bucky, and you took a step back, you had no idea what they wanted to do, but you had seen that look before. Both of them had a smirk on their faces. Their shoulders rolled back, chests puffed out. 

Thinking to yourself, you could see why people wanted to fuck these two. Your mind was elsewhere, Bucky had grabbed your hips and threw you over his shoulder, hitting the ground again you back had a slight twinge. 

“Seriously, can you dicks not do anything else apart from throwing me over your shoulders” You wanted to scream at them. Steve had other ideas though, kneeling down at your head, he pinned your arms either side of his legs, Bucky straddled your hips. They looked at each again and nodded. 

Bucky started tickling your sides, you tried to kick him off you, but couldn’t with his weight and the fact that he was tickling you. 

“Say Uncle y/n” you shake your head at Steve. “Say Uncle and Bucky will stop I promise” Steve winked at you, and you could not hold onto your screams any longer. Bucky started chuckling to himself and put more weight on your middle, you could feel him getting hard from doing this. 

A slight glance to Bucky and he registered what was happening, getting up from you and clearing his throat and turned away from you and Steve. 

“Buck, what’s wrong?” Steve questioned. 

“Nothing, just need a minute.” 

You obviously knew different, shifting underneath Steve, he let go of your wrists. Standing up, you made your way next to Bucky. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he didn’t move at first. His hand went over yours. He rubbed your hand with his thumb. 

He didn’t want to get turned on, especially with how things were at the moment, you didn’t want to get turned on either, but it happened. 

“Bucky it’s fine” you tried to reassure him. Bucky turned around and faced you, his eyes had turned. Black with lust, you wanted him. You shouldn’t be thinking like this, wanting Bucky to take you up against the wall pounding into you. You worked with these two men, they annoyed you, but at the same time, you needed them between your legs. 

Looking at Steve, you saw his confused little face watching you two. Bucky placed a finger under your chin and turned your face to him. He leaned in. Kissed you, hard. Relaxing into his body, you moaned. Pushing you, your back hit into the wall. Bucky grinded his hips into your lower half, you could feel his cock growing. Breaking the kiss, Bucky looked over his shoulder. 

“Are you just going to watch or you are going to join us...Captain”


	6. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken so long, please forgive me.

Days had passed since you had sex with both Steve and Bucky. You were still left in the same room, and the hydra agents had seemed to go the three of you be, for the time being, that is. In all honesty, it started to worry you. What were they planning? It is never usually this quiet when you had been held captive before. 

Water was still being passed through the doors, but your meals had stopped. Maybe it was a torture technique. Perhaps they wanted to starve you so you would break. 

Pacing back and forward in the room, Steve was becoming restless. Bucky was blankly looking at the ceiling, laid on his cot, arms behind his head. Sitting up, watching the two men, your stomach started to grumble. 

“Shut up y/n we all hungry” the captain shouted. 

“I can’t fucking help it dick head” you got up and started to pace around the room “why hasn’t anyone come for us yet?” 

The room was dead silent. The men had obviously been thinking about it as well. Why haven’t the rest of the avengers come and saved you? Did hydra have a secret location that no one knew about...or have they been captured as well? Thor wouldn’t allow it and Banner… pretty sure Hulk would have something to say if he was kept in a cage. 

Nothing seemed right to you anyone. Nothing was making sense. 

Throwing yourself on the floor, you decided to try and think of a plan. It wasn't working though. Your stomach was aching. The men either side of you were breathing and sending your annoyance into overdrive. 

Rage had started to engulf your entire body. It started at your toes. The heat was rising through your body slowly, the pain it brought to your body nearly made you blackout. 

With your bare feet on the ground, you felt a slight vibration. Maybe madness had finally come to take you. Take you somewhere, anywhere but here. Watching your feet, you tried to shake the feeling out of your head. It was starvation. It had to be. 

Placing your hand on the cold hard, tiled floor. The vibration became stronger. 

“Boys, shh!” without lifting your head, you focused on the noise and the slight movement from underneath you. It was a stupid thought that the ground was vibrating. It was a foolish thought trying to get the men to shut up because it never happened. 

Sitting on the floor, you tried to force the movement out of your mind. Looking up to the blonde and brunette men in front of you, you tried to focus on their conversation, but you couldn’t. A slight haze started to engulf over your eyes. You needed food and soon. 

“Buck...what...you” You couldn’t make out the words the Captain was saying. The room was spinning, the vibration from underneath you was getting stronger. 

“Guys, something” standing up you needed to move. “Something is happening” Pointing to the ground. “Here, something is happening here!” catching the confused glances of the super soldiers. “The floor, it’s vibrating” You started to plead with them. 

A slight thud confirmed your allegations. The soldiers stood at attention. Bucky offered his hand. Grabbing the cold metal hand, he pushed you behind him. “Stay behind us doll.” The slight concern made you blush. 

Heaver, louder thuds followed. Watching the floor, the men were ready to pounce at whatever was happening. 

The ground-shaking even more, your heart started to race. Your legs quaked.

CRACK. 

THUD. 

Your breathing had become shallow, you couldn’t go through anything else at the moment. You didn’t need any more trouble from Hydra. Bucky’s hand reached behind for you, you took it, and he slowly rubbed his thumb against your hand. Calming you, or trying too. It didn’t work. 

The ground started to break. A small hole appeared, cracking and getting bigger. Bucky pushed you back slightly. Trying to shield you. 

“AAHHHH” The men screamed while jumping towards the hole in front of you. 

“Fuck sake” You heard a voice that wasn’t either Bucky’s or Steve’s. Confusion swept over you. “Is that any way to greet someone who is trying to rescue you?” 

“Clint?” you questioned and pushed Bucky and Steve out of the way. 

“In flesh dollface.” Smiling, you raced towards him. Wrapping your arms around his neck, he lifted you in the air and spun you around. 

“Now that is the welcome I was looking for.” Clint glared at the other men. 

“What. Took. You. So. Long.” You slapped his arm at every word to increase the emphasis.

“Ow y/n” He faked rubbed his arm. “It took you a while to find you. Now can we go” Clint pointed to the hole in the ground? Moving his arms back and forth, looking like a person bringing in an aeroplane. He was only missing the lights and jacket. Giggling you jumped into the hole and crawled your way through the tight space. 

Steve was behind you, you could feel the excitement flowing from his body, he would not shut up about having fresh air, having food and clean water and a BEER. 

There was a light at the end of the tunnel. Freedom was getting closer. The home was becoming a reality. Climbing out the shaft, you gasped at the fresh air. All four of you emerged from the tunnel. Taking a look at the building behind you, it was a tall, dark, bricked disgusting building that you could not wait to leave behind you. 

Clint got all three of your attention and signalled to get down and against the wall. Turning the corner, Clint stopped in his tracks. Looking over his shoulder, your froze. 

30-40 Hydra soldiers stood, pointing their guns at you. 

“Ready, aim...”


End file.
